Blinded
by xxxshikonxxx
Summary: Something horrible happens in a fight with a spitting snake. How will one of our favorite characters pass over it?
1. The misterious demon

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. HE'S THE PROPERTY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

~*~*~*~

In the shadows of a forest, a lone woman was running. She was fleeing from a dark figure. She passed through trees, onto twigs, through water, just to escape, but without a hope. The shadow still followed, his blood-red eyes glistening through the darkness, hunger present in them. The shadow threw his massive tail, breaking some trees. The woman dodged, falling on the ground, hit by the sheer force. Lifting herself, she saw the clearing like a way to freedom. With her eyes on her way out, she didn't saw the root that was on the ground and tripped. That was the time when the shadow made his final attack…

~*~*~

Another shardless day for our group. It seemed that in the last period there wasn't any trace of them. Every time they heard about a demon attack, it all ended up as a false alarm. Neither of the demons they've killed in the last week held a single shard.

The sun was setting on the sky, painting it with red, orange and violet.

-"We should really find a nice place to sleep," Kagome said, yawning. "It's almost dark."

-"Kagome-Sama's right. It's getting pretty late. We shouldn't walk on dark. And it was a really tiring day. Don't you think, my friend?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

-"Keh! I don't need sleep! I'm not weak as you humans!"

-"Hey!" yelled Shippou, running in front of them. "I can see a village from here!"

-"Really?!" Kagome cheered. "Finally, we could get a decent meal and a real bed. And I want to get a bath, too. I'm tiered of sleeping on the forest floor!"

-"Well, excuse me for letting you sleep on the ground!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

-"Let's go!" Kagome said as the others followed her in the village.

As they arrived in the village, Miroku used his "a demon possesses your home" charm and got them a free night in the best inn in the village. After a decent meal, the girls went for a nice bath in the nearby hot spring while the others talked with the inn keeper, asking him if there was some strange demon activity in the region, cause of Naraku.

-"I do not know about this Naraku demon, but we have some demon problems of our own."

-"If it isn't about Naraku, we're not interested!" Inuyasha said, not wanting to go after another wild goose chase.

-"Shush!" Miroku shushed him. Turning back to the villager, "Do tell."

-"Well, it started about two weeks ago, when the animals from the west part of the forest began to disappear. We realized that this was the work of a demon, so we send a patrol to get rid of it, but it never returned. Most of all, the demon came closer to the village. We're afraid to go out to gather our fields, and the ones who do, are killed."

Then, the bell of the village began to ring. Inuyasha and the others came in front of the house. A patrol holding something covered came by. Inuyasha picked up the scent of death and poison.

-"That's the 20th one this month. We can't live like this! In the end we'll all be killed!"

-"Fear not, my friend. We will kill the demon," Miroku said.

-"Oi! I said that if this isn't a demon with a shard, I ain't gonna go after it!" Inuyasha yelled.

-"I really think we should help these people," Sango said as she entered the room with Kagome. "If we don't help them, they would be killed."

-"And I think that I feel a Jewel Shard, though it's very faint," Kagome said.

Inuyasha's ear twitched at the information.

-"Okay, we'll kill the damn thing first thing in the morning. I won't let it escape with the Jewel shard!"

Before they went to bed, they talked about what they've found from the villagers. They found out that the demon killed his prey the same way. The victim always had terrible wounds around her eyes, and the contents of the victim were sucked from it, as a spider sucked the contents of a fly after it bites it.

-"Do you think it's a spider youkai, Sango?" Miroku asked her.

-"I think not, though it might be against the clues. I think that is a spitting snake youkai. That explains the burns around the victim's eyes," Sango said with her experience of a tayjia. "It must have made a burrow close to the village. We should really kill it before it makes more victims."

-"Plus, having the Jewel shard, it's more powerful than a normal one," Kagome said.

-"Keh! I ain't afraid of no slippery snake, even with a Jewel shard with it! Tomorrow he will be dead meat! Killed by my Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha said, holding his sword.

~*~*~

The next day, our group headed to the place they were informed that the last attack was made.

-"Keh! What stench!" Inuyasha growled, holding his nose to block the horrible smell of corpses and poison. "That thing killed everything around here!"

-"Yes," said Miroku as he approached the corpse of a cattle. "And it seems that these ones have the same wounds also. We should really be careful with this demon; we don't know what might happen."

After a few hundred meters, they arrived at a cave. Everything around it was dead from the strong youki and from the poison that was in the air.

-"Stay back, Kagome. This will be dangerous," Inuyasha said turning to her.

Kagome nodded and watched as he closed to the cave. Everyone prepared themselves for what might happen when the demon reveals itself.

-"Keh! Think that you can hide yourself from me? Get your ass out and fight!" Inuyasha yelled as he unleashed the Wind Scar on the large rock that protected the demon in her cave.

The rock was destroyed from the powerful blast of energy. Inuyasha had to protect his eyes with the sleeve of his haori from the blast of dust that followed. In the middle of the remains of the rock, a long figure raised.

-"So, you came out to play?" Inuyasha said. "Then let's play!" He lunged for the figure of the demon with neck-breaking speed. The creature's size grew as he came closer. The demon-snake opened his hood and also lunged at Inuyasha with his mouth open, ready to swallow him whole. Inuyasha easily dodged his attack, but was surprised when a spike on the snake's back scratched him on his upper arm.

-"Feh, you've got to do better than that to scare me!"

The serpent stopped a few moments to look at his prey. Inuyasha used the time to also look at his opponent. It was a massive snake with shiny grey scales, and on his back and on the tip of his tail there were big spikes. The snake opened his mouth to reveal several rows of needle sharp teeth and two large ones in front, from which the poison was dripping.

The huge snake attacked him again, but Inuyasha dodged this time as well and saw a good opportunity to attack him with his sword.

-"Here goes!" he yelled as he was about to cut it with Tetsusaiga, but when the blade touched the snake's scales, it bounced back powerfully into his chest, making Inuyasha fall to the ground.

-"What the-? His scales are like diamond!" Inuyasha said surprised. _'It's using the power of the shard! This will be tougher than I thought! '_

-"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she ran to him.

-"Stay back! This is my fight!" he yelled and jumped back into fight.

Kagome looked at him as he was still trying to fight the youkai, but with every attack he was giving, the more wounds he was receiving from the scales on the snake's back. By now, his whole body was covered with bleeding wounds.

-"He's powerless!" Kagome said. "He'll get himself killed if we don't do something!" her heart almost skipped a beat when she saw the snake spitting a dose of venom directly at him. Inuyasha barely dodged it, but unfortunately, a part of it touched his arm. It burned like hell. Every cell of his skin was screaming from the poisonous fire from where it struck.

-'_Shit! I have to kill it before it kills me! And fast!_' he thought. "Kagome, where is the shard?!"

Kagome began to look on the snake's body, only to see a corrupted violet light on the snake's forehead.

-"It's in his forehead, between his eyes!" she told him.

-"Keh! Time to finish it for good!"

-"Wait, Inuyasha!" Sango tried to say something, but Inuyasha took the lead.

He leapt to the snake. The snake too rushed to him, mouth open. Inuyasha dodged and successfully grabbed a spike upon the snakes back. He waited until the demon calmed a little and began to run on his back. The snake swished and swirled, trying to get rid of him, but Inuyasha was holding on. He leapt into the air when he was close to the head.

-"Take this!"

-"Inuyasha, no!" Sango yelled, knowing from the snake's gestures what it had in mind.

-"KAZE no KI-ARGHHHHH!!!"

Inuyasha was unaware of what was Sango trying to say, before it was too late. As he was ready to hit him with the Wind Scar, the demon took his vulnerable pose with his arms up in his advantage, and spat a dose of poison directly in his eyes.

-"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she saw the one she loved falling to the ground.

Inuyasha fell with a _thud_ on the ground, yelling in pain. Never had he experienced such a pain. Not even when Sesshoumaru struck him through the stomach with his poisonous claws. His eyes were on fire, they felt like they were melting.

-"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha sensed Kagome calling for him and coming closer.

-"Stay back, Kagome!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks. She saw Inuyasha searching blindly for his sword until he found it.

-"I don't need my eyes to kill him!" he lunged again.

-"You baka!" Kagome cried. "You're going to kill yourself!"

-"The poison in his body will spread faster if he does such futile effort! The poison is very strong, even for a youkai, and even in small doses!" Sango worried.

-"Listen, Inuyasha! You have to stop!" tears were streaming on her cheeks now.

-"I'll go and distract the snake! Kirara!"

The nekomata came to the side of her master and in a second, she transformed into a bigger cat, with saber tooth fangs. After Sango got on her she took off.

-"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her giant boomerang at the snake. The snake dodged the boomerang and turned around to spit in the air.

-"Go higher!" Kirara did so to escape the poison.

Inuyasha was still depending on his other senses to discover where the snake is but he slowly felt his body giving out. He could feel the poison spreading in his stream. The snake turned his attention to him, sensing that his poison made effect. He lunged to him. Sensing his approach, Inuyasha leapt in the air to give the final blow.

-"KONGOUSHOUHA!"

Diamond spears erupted from Tetsusaiga and went straight to the demon. Seeing this, the snake made one last effort to kill him. Swishing his tail, he threw a spike to him before the rain of diamonds hit it. The same time the diamonds hit the snake, the same spike that the snake threw pierced Inuyasha through the abdomen. A choking sound left Inuyasha's mouth before he fell to the ground.

-"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome screamed as she ran to him. Until she arrived, Inuyasha was already in a pool of his own blood.

-"Quickly! We must get the spike out!"

Miroku and Sango got the spike out. The hole was as big as Inuyasha's fist.

-"Shippou! Bring me the aid-kit! Hurry!" Kagome yelled, tears streaming on her cheeks, and covering the hole in Inuyasha's stomach with her small hands. She watched as Shippou ran to her backpack, and then turned to the hanyou lying in front of her.

_-'You better hang on or I'll never forgive you for being such __a baka!'_

_~*~*~*~_

**_HI THERE! IT'S THE LAST YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL AND I HAVE LOTS OF HOMEWORK, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WILL NOT WRITE THIS STORY LITLLE BY LITTLE. I'M ALREADY WORKING ON CHAPTER 2 SO BE PATIENT._**

**_IF YOU LIKE THE STORY, PLEASE REVIEW. 'TILL NEXT TIME! _**


	2. There IS a cure!

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. HE'S THE PROPERTY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

~*~*~*~

After Inuyasha's wound stopped bleeding, he was laid on Kagome's sleeping bag and she immediately tended to his wounds and gave him the poison antidote from Jinenji. His breath calmed a little but not enough. He also had a fever, but that was expected from the quantity of poison that still was in his stream. This also would make his recovery even harder. But most of all, Kagome was worried about his eyes. The snake spat him directly. When she arrived at him after the snake stabbed him with that spike, the first thing that caught her attention was the numerous blisters and burns that were around his eyes, and she realised that the eyes were badly affected by seeing the "tears of blood" that were on his cheeks.

Her friends knew that she was worried about his fate. Sango said that normal poison was nothing compared with this. It was like Naraku's miasma, concentrated. Sango didn't want to give Kagome such horrible information, but she was forced to. When Kagome heard this she broke in tears, blaming herself for everything.

-"It's all my fault!" she said through sobs. "If I didn't want a nice place to sleep, we wouldn't have stayed in the village and we wouldn't have gone after the snake!"

-"Kagome-chan, it isn't your fault! We would have arrived at the village in the end! It was in our way! Don't blame yourself! Crying won't make Inuyasha better!"

Kagome whipped the tears from her eyes and nodded. Sango was right. Tears won't make Inuyasha better. But how couldn't she worry? Inuyasha would be blind! He wouldn't be able to fight nor search for the Jewel Shards based only by this sense of smell! And there was Naraku…he surely will use this in his advantage! She could feel the tears in her eyes again. She won't be able to see those amber eyes again! She hid her face in her knees not wanting for the others to see her.

-"Isn't there something to help him?" she muffled. "An antidote?"

Sango thought for a moment.

-"If his eyes are not that badly damaged, there is a cure, The Dokusan…" Kagome lightened up "…but…"

-"But?!" Kagome almost cried.

-" But it is very rare and the only place I know where to find it is very far from here. It's at the distance of a day and a half even by flying on Kirara, and the place is swarming with youkai. Plus, it might be too late even if we bring the antidote!"

-"I don't care! There IS an antidote, and I'm going to find it!"

She reached for her quiver and bows and ran to Kirara.

-"Kagome-chan! What are you doing?!"

-"I'm going to find the antidote! It's my fault that Inuyasha is like this, and only I can repair what is damaged!"

Before she could get on Kirara a hand grabbed her by the wrist.

-"Sango-chan, please…I have to do this!" she begged.

-"Kagome-chan, please understand me also! It's far too dangerous! The place is swarming with youkai! You must stay here!"

-"But…but Inuyasha needs me!" Kagome said, tears streaming on her cheeks.

-"Of course he needs you…he needs you beside him, Kagome-chan." Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was sound asleep, the antidote from Jinenji making his effect. His smaller wounds were almost healed, but the bigger ones were still in need of time. And there were his eyes…

-"Sango-chan…I…" Kagome began.

Her "sister" placed a hand on her shoulder.

-"I understand your worries, Kagome-chan, but you'll make it even worse if you're get yourself killed! Is that what you want?"

Kagome dropped her eyes.

-"No…"

-"See? Kagome-chan, Inuyasha needs you…only you can use the healing supplies from your time the best of us, so please…let us bring the Dokusan cure…"

Kagome looked in her "sister's" eyes and saw the determination.

-"Okay…" she gave up.

Sango embraced her and said in her ear.

-"Thank you, Kagome-chan. Don't worry, we'll be back in a day, at least. Just take care of Inuyasha."

-"Thank you, Sango-chan. I will."

Sango retreated from Kagome and headed to her nekomata. Seeing her master approaching her, Kirara transformed in her bigger form to let Sango and Miroku climb on her. After they were on, Miroku said:

-"Come, Shippou!"

The kitsune looked around and then pointed at himself.

-"Who, me?" he asked.

-"Yes, you, Shippou." said Sango. "We will need a small person to help us, and you are just the right size."

-"But why…?"

He didn't have to say what he wanted because Miroku already snatched him by his tail.

-"Miroku!!! What are you doing?!"

Sango giggled and turned to Kagome.

-"We'll be back as fast as we can. Take care."

And with that, Kirara took off and they disappeared from the sight.

-'_Good luck, Sango-chan. Be safe,_' she turned to the sleeping form of Inuyasha. '_And please bring the cure…_'

~*~*~*~

With Sango and Miroku, Shippou was still struggling in their grasps.

-"Let me go! _Letgoletgoletgoletgoletgoletgoletgo!!!_"

-"Shut up, Shippou!" Sango said, being really pissed off by the kitsune's actions.

-"I won't stop until you two say why you took me?! I would have helped Kagome with Inuyasha's tending!"

-"That's just it, Shippou!" Miroku said. "Kagome-sama needs some time alone with our friend. Inuyasha needs her now. Only her!"

Shippou looked at him, and then it struck him.

-"Ohhhhhhhh!"

"I hope you didn't get Shippou any ideas, Houshi!" Sango warned.

-"Sango! How could you think about me like that!? I have no intent of teaching a child as Shippou such dishonoured ways!"

-"I hope not!" *SLAP* "But keep **your** dishonoured hands off my behind!"

~*~*~*~

Kagome remained looking at the sky watching until Sango and the others flew away. In the back of her mind, she mentally thanked them for taking Shippou. She sure was in need for some quality time with Inuyasha, without Shippou jumping between them. Her cheeks heated.

_-'Get a grip, girl! Inuyasha is in a poor state! You can't think about that when he's…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small moan behind her.

-"Inuyasha!"

She was instantly by his side.

-"…Kagome…"he rasped.

She let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding. If Inuyasha was awake, it meant that he defeated the snake's poison…but still…he was still weak.

-"Do you need anything Inuyasha?" she said gently.

-"…water…" he said, almost a whisper, but Kagome understood.

Kagome went at the nearby river and filled a bottle with fresh water. She rushed back at the camp, not to leave Inuyasha alone for too much. She filled a cup and kneeled in front of him.

-"Can you sit up?" she asked then she bonked herself mentally. _'He has a hole in his abdomen, and you tell him to sit?!'_ "Let me help you…"

She easily lifted his head, not to much to provoke him more pain and brought the cup to his dried lips. Inuyasha took small sips of water until his dried throat was satisfied. Kagome then laid his head gently back onto the sleeping bag and checked him for fever. She sighed gladly; the fever disappeared most of it.

As she was about to retract her hand, she herds a voice:

-"…please…could you…do that…?"

-"What?" '_Inuyasha said please?'_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw him leaning to her touch. It was just like the time with the Spiderheads when he was poisoned and leaned to her touch and told her that she smelled nice. Maybe it's from the poison again. But…she wouldn't miss it for anything! She began to move her hand on his forehead; then she went up his scalp and began massaging his ears. He gave a sigh of contentment and Kagome smiled even more when, deep from his throat, he gave a soft growl, almost like a purr. She continued to massage his ears until he fell asleep again. Seeing him asleep, a yawn came upon her. She didn't realise that she was this tired. The worry about Inuyasha's condition took more out of her that she expected. Knowing that he is better, she let sleep overcome her too.

~*~*~*~

**WELL, HERE YOU ARE. SOME KAGOME X INUYASHA FLUFF ;)  
**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. 'TILL NEXT TIME.**

**PLEASE REVIEW ( that would mean so much to me)**


	3. The Dokusan

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, HE'S THE PROPERTY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

Inuyasha woke up a few hours later. He felt like crap. His head was pounding, he could feel the pounding of his heart in his ears, his chest hurt like hell and he couldn't see anything. Wait…

_-__'Why can't I see anything?!'_

He brought his hand to his eyes and felt the fabric that wrapped his eyes.

_-'Stupid Kagome! What does she thinks she's doing__ wrapping my eyes like that?!'_

He tried to rip the fabric around his eyes, but even the smallest tug made pain surge through his eyes and a groan escaped his mouth. That was the only thing that Kagome needed to wake up.

-"Inuyasha! You're awake!"

-"Of course I am, wench! Could you please tell me why the hell is this thing around my eyes?! I can't see a thing!"

-"Don't you remember?" she asked.

-"Remember what?!" he growled.

-"You were spat by the snake and you're eyes were damaged," she said with sadness in her voice.

Inuyasha tried to register what she said. Then it hit him like a hard punch in his head: they came to a village where they found out about a snake that had a Shikon shard. He fought with it, but when he was about to attack him with Tetsusaiga, the snake attacked him with something in his eyes. It burned like hell. Then, focusing his other senses, he tried to kill the snake by using the Kongoushoha, but after he attacked, he felt a powerful pain in his stomach and then he lost consciousness.

-"How long have I been out?"

-"Almost 12 hours."

It hurt Kagome to see him like this. Awake but confused, trying to focus his other senses to know where she is. He wasn't even totally turned to her. His sense of smell must have been dulled by the smell of his own blood and poison. He really needed his sight.

-"Where's Sango and the bozu?"

-"They're out to find a cure for the poison.

Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding. He will see again. He will be able to find the Jewel shards and to kill that bastard, Naraku. He will be able to run and jump like before, with lightning speed. He will…he will be able to see Kagome again. See her pretty face with those mahogany eyes in which he could loose himself, those rose cheeks, her luscious red lips…he shook his head. He can't have such thoughts about her! She was too perfect for him! Good thing that she was searching in her bag to notice his red face.

-"Are you hungry?" she asked him, pulling a box of ramen out of the bag.

-"Wha?"

-"I said, are you hungry?"

He couldn't say because his growling stomach was faster. Inuyasha blushed harder.

-"I think that is a yes," Kagome giggled.

-"Keh!"

~*~*~*~

-"There it is!" Sango said as they headed to a large valley. It looked like everything was lifeless, not a single spear of grass growing, nor a single drop of water.

-"It is surrounded by such evil! Even the vegetation was killed by the youki!" Miroku observed.

-"Yes, there are so many demons here that the youki s very strong, almost like Naraku's youki. We have to be very careful around here. Everything can happen."

-"And what makes you think that the Dokusan grows in such evil place?" Miroku asked.

-"The Dokusan has healing proprieties over demon source wounds or maladies. It grows here by absorbing the youki that is in the air, and because youkai places like this one are so few, the Dokusan are very rare."

Then, in a flash, a blast of youki came from a cave. They easily avoided it.

-"Looks like we were spotted!" Sango said. "Time to fight! Let's go!"

From the cave, a loud roar was heard and hundreds of demons emerged from the cave and headed to Sango and the others. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu and succeeded to kill some of them, but not enough, the others continuing their attack.

-"Not good, they're too many!" she said.

-"Leave it to me, Sango!" Miroku said as he headed to the beads at his right hand. "Kazaana!" He yelled as he unleashed his Wind Tunnel in his hand. The demons didn't have a chance and were absorbed by the tunnel.

-"Finished," Miroku said sealing his hand again.

-"It was easy!" Shippou jumped on his shoulder. "It wouldn't have been if Miroku wasn't here."

-"We've passed this test, but there is still work to do," Sango said, heading Kirara to the cave from where the demons emerged. They got off of Kirara and looked around.

-"It doesn't look to terrible," Shippou said looking at the cave.

-"The fun hasn't begun yet, Shippou. Inside it is dangerous. Be with your eyes peeled," Sango said as she began to enter.

Shippou gulped.

-"I hope Inuyasha will appreciate this."

~*~*~*~

-"No way, wench!"

-"Come on, Inuyasha!"

-"No way! You're not feeding me!"

-"But you can't see! You'll burn yourself with the hot ramen if you aren't careful!"

-"No I won't!"

She hid the box of ramen behind her.

-"Okay. find it."

-"Wha?"

-"Find the ramen box. You said that you will handle it, now find it yourself."

-"Kagome..." Inuyasha growled. "Give me the ramen!"

-"You said that you could handle it."

Inuyasha growled. Kagome sighed.

-"Here..." she said, placing the cup of ramen in front of him.

Inuyasha used his nose to find the place where the ramen was and began to search blindly for it. Kagome felt sadness and guilt wash over her again seeing him like this. He really needed his sight!

-_'I just hope that Sango and Miroku are okay...'_

-"**OW!**"

Kagome woke up from her day-dreaming when she heard Inuyasha's yell. she turned to him and she saw him shaking his hand. From what she thought, Inuyasha was searching for the box of ramen and accidentally hit it, spilling its hot content on his hand. She reached for his hand and began whipping the ramen off it.

-"I've told you that this would happen..." she said, the anger from before forgotten. "For once, please listen to me!"

He didn't say anything. What could he say when she was always right?! Then, he heard her searching in her backpack, for another cup o' ramen he thought. Then he heard her leave for a moment, to bring some water for boiling.

While she was boiling, Kagome thought:

_-'Why does he have to behave like this?! I'm just trying to help him! I know that he's trying to act all macho, but why doesn't he trust me for once?!'_

Then she returned to him and sat across him. With a powerful voice she said:

-"Okay, Inuyasha, I know that you don't like it too much, but, please, let me feed you! You haven't eaten for almost a day and the poison has consumed your energy reserves!"

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but barely nodded. Kagome's eyes shined. she then took the sticks and took some noodles, then brought them to his mouth.

-"Say 'aaah!'."

-"Stop treating me like a baby, wench!" he growled.

-"Just open your mouth!" she yelled back.

Inuyasha growled, but did comply. He opened his mouth and swallowed the noodles.

-"There, that wasn't so bad," Kagome said.

-"Keh!" he said blushing.

For the next few minutes, Kagome continued to feed him and Inuyasha continued eating, in spite of his embarrassment of being fed like a helpless child. But, a part of it was grateful. Beside his mother, no one ever fed him. Even when he was just a kid, no one ever fed him. He always had to hunt his own prey, and sometimes he had to eat it raw, on the place, because of the fear that others could steal it. But look at him now...he was helpless, again, but was fed by Kagome, the one he truly loved, beside his mother.

Kagome never knew what this meant for him. She was just enjoying this sweet and special moment.

_-'I wish that this moment would last forever,_' she thought_. 'But I know that all will be over when Sango will bring the Dokusan and Inuyasha will get his sight back. All will be over then..._'

She then saw that the ramen was finished. She sighed inwardly. Inuyasha could smell the sadness and disappointment...nor could he say that he was happy about it. As Kagome rose to get rid of the container, she heard a voice:

-"Hey, Wench! I'm still hungry!" Inuyasha said and a smile crept on his face as he smelled the joy that came from Kagome.

~*~*~*

With Miroku, Sango and Shippou, they entered the cave from there Sango said that they will find the Dokusan. From the beginning, they were greeted by a swarm of bat youkai, nothing that they couldn't handle with. After a few hundred meters they came to a dead end.

-"Is this the end?" Shippou asked. "There's nothing here except rocks and dirt!" He turned to Sango, "Are you sure that the Dokusan is here?"

-"I'm sure," she said.

She then began to search the entire cave for something peculiar. Miroku and Shippou looked at her as she was brushing her hands on the walls.

-"What is she doing?" Shippou asked Miroku.

-"I'm not sure...Let's wait and see."

Then, Sango abruptly stopped. She turned to them.

-"Prepare yourself!"

*blink* *blink*

The two blinked in confusion at her command, but were surprised when a powerful tremor shook the cave.

-"What's happening?!" Shippou said.

-"The Dokusan is making appearance! Prepare to fight!" Sango said, preparing her Hiraikotsu.

-"The Dokusan?!!!"

Then, the tremor intensified as large veins began to erupt from the cracks of the walls, engulfing them (like the veins in the Amazonian forest). The veins began to grow spikes that sharpened by the second. The ground began to shake even worse as from the center of the cave a tall, green stem emerged. Seconds passed and the tip of the stem opened, revealing a giant red flower.

-"This is the Dokusan?" Shippou asked. "You didn't say that it will be this big!"

-"Uhh…Sango?" Miroku asked eyeing the flower. "Is there something else that you want to warn us about?"

-"Duck!"

-"Wha?"

As Sango said the word, one of the spiked veins lunged at them with incredible speed, barely hitting Miroku. Sango threw Hiraikotsu, succeeding in cutting the giant vein.

-"Kirara!"

As Sango said the word, Kirara came beside her master and allowed her to climb on her back. They headed to the giant flower, but they were surprised when, from the middle of the flower, a vine was thrown and Kirara's leg was caught. Sango unsheathed her katana and cut the vein.

-"Whoa! That plant is eating things!" Shippou observed.

-"The demon power surely made a normal plant suffer some kind of transformations! It has become a youkai from such powerful youki!" Miroku said.

-"Excuse me, but I need some help around here!" Sango said eyeing them.

-"What do you propose for us to do?" Miroku asked.

-"HELP ME CUT THE PLANT!!!" Sango yelled irritated.

-"That sounds simple enough…"Shippou said.

-"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang at the giant stem but was bounced back.

-"I take that back…" He corrected himself.

Miroku headed in front, dodging a lunging vein in the process.

-"Let me try!" He headed to the beads. "Kazaana!"

-"Houshi-sama! We need the plant!"

-"Trust me, Sango!" he said. "I know what I'm doing!"

Sango quieted and continued to watch.

-'_I hope you do. If we mess this up, Kagome-chan will never forgive me.'_

The powerful wind from the Kazaana began to pull the plant. First were the veins that covered the walls, then, slowly, the plant began to come out of its roots. That was the sign that made Miroku seal his hand. The plant crashed, almost catching Shippou underneath.

-"You did it, Houshi-sama!" Sango ran to him after Kirara landed.

-"Did you not trust me, Sango?" he said, inching closer to her.

-"I didn't say that! I-" her sentence was cut off as she felt something familiar on her behind. The sound of flesh on flesh was heard, and Miroku fell on the ground with a large hand print on his face.

-"We don't have time for this! We must bring the cure to Kagome-chan and Inuyasha, or it will be too late for his eyes!"

-"I'm sorry, my dear Sango. You're right."

They headed to the plant. It didn't seem dead, parts of it still twitching, a yellow ooze flowing from its flower.

-"Do we have to carry all this plant? Sango?" Shippou asked.

-"No, Shippou."

Shippou let out a breath.

-"But this is the part where you'll make yourself useful."

-"What?!"

-"I told you that we'll need someone small…"

-"But…but… you said…"

-"That was true, but the other thing was true too."

Shippou gulped.

-"What must I do?"

-"You have to go inside the plant's flower," she said matter-of-factly.

-"What!?"

Shippou looked at the flower. Compared to him, the flower looked like a cave herself.

-"Nuh-uh! I ain't going!"

Sango came beside him.

-"Shippou, I know that you are afraid, but you have to do this! If you don't, Inuyasha will remain blind forever! Do you want this to happen?"

Shippou remained silent. Inuyasha really deserved punishment for all the times he punched him, but wasn't this too much? In spite of the times when he is a jerk, Inuyasha is his friend. He avenged his father, and protects him. Sometimes…he was like the father he had lost.

-"Okay! I'll do it!"

-"That's the spirit, Shippou!" Miroku said. "Kagome-sama would be proud of you!"

-"What do I have to do?"

Sango handed him a jar.

-"What do I have to do with this?"

-"Go inside and get some pollen and nectar."

-"Ok."

Shippou came in front of the flower, gulped, took a deep breath and entered. After a few minutes, he came out with the jar and covered with the flower's ooze. Miroku and Sango stifled a laugh.

-"You owe me big!" Shippou yelled, causing them to burst out in laughter.

-"Sorry, Shippou. I promise that we will make up somehow." Sango said. "How about Miroku massaging you while you take a bath?"

-"Sango, I object!" Miroku said.

Shippou thought for a minute.

-"I'll think about it."

-"Okay," Sango said. "Let's go! We must be back in less than a day!"

And with that, they jumped on Kirara and flew away.

**HI THERE. SORRY FOR THE POOR BATTELING SCENE, BUT I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR BATTLE DETAILS.**

**IF YOU LIKE IT, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. She is so beautiful

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I HAVE A LOT OF SCHOOL WORK, BUT NEXT WEEK I'LL TRY AND FINISH IT.**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. HE IS THE PROPERTY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

* * *

  
**

After the second box of ramen, Kagome threw them in the fire, making sure that none of them will interfere with the timeline. She looked at Inuyasha who sat across the fire, with his back against a tree in his normal position with his arms in his sleeves and Tetsusaiga on his shoulder, the light of the fire dancing on his features.

-"Inuyasha? Don't you want to sleep more? You haven't recuperated yet."

-"I'm fine, wench! I'm not as weak as you humans are."

-"But the wound in your stomach hasn't healed yet! And there are still poison traces on them!" Kagome insisted.

-"I said: I'm fine, wench!" his rough response, combined with the sudden movement made pain surge through his stomach and his mouth escaped a small wine. Kagome heard it, and from the blood that stained the front of the haori, she gave her verdict.

-"See! That's what I've been trying to tell you! You've opened your wound again! Because of the poison, these wounds will heal slower!"

-"Keh!" he said, his voice holding pain.

Kagome went to him and began undoing his haori. Inuyasha caught her hand, his cheeks red.

-"What the hell do you think you're doing, wench?!"

-"Just let me tend to your wound!" she said.

-"It's fine!" he yelled in return.

-"No, it's not!" she yelled in return.

-"**Yes it is!**"

This last sentence made pain surge through his stomach, much powerful than before, making him grab his stomach with his hand. Kagome watched him as he suffered. Didn't he know that seeing him suffer makes her suffer?

-"Inuyasha, please, let me tend to your wound," Kagome begged, her tears on the verge of falling. "I hate to see you suffer! Do you know how your suffering is affecting me?!"

Inuyasha looked at her. He was such an asshole! There he was, with a poison covered wound in his stomach, the girl he loved wanting to treat it and he was behaving like a stubborn jackass! And he didn't want her to suffer, but why does he make her suffer all the time?! His pride is going to cost him his life someday!

-"Okay, wench…" he said.

Kagome let out a breath she thought that she didn't held. Inuyasha was relieved that the scent of sadness left hers. He didn't want smell her sadness nor her tears.

After Kagome went to her backpack to bring Jinenji's healing salve and some clean bandages, she came in front of him.

-"Do you think that you can undress?" she asked him.

-"Yeah…" But as he tried to undress, pain erupted in his stomach making a growl escape him.

-"Does it hurt?" Kagome asked panicked.

-"If having a hole in your chest hurts…yes it does, wench!"

-"Well, it's not my fault that you've been hurt!" she said in return. "If you've just listened to me and haven't jumped into the battle like that, you wouldn't be like this!" She was on the verge of tears, again. Why does he have to be such a bastard?! Kagome took some deep breaths to calm herself. "Sorry…I just lost my mind."

-"Keh…you're always loosing your mind." His tone wasn't harsh but a little playful.

-"Sorry, though…but…I still need to change your bandages, so…if you please…"

She made some gestures with her hands and Inuyasha looked away blushing.

-"Make it quick!"

Kagome nodded. She came in front of him and began to slowly unfold his haori. Inuyasha could feel his heart hammering in his chest from the close proximity. He told her to make it quick!

Kagome slowly pulled the haori down his shoulders, down his arms, careful not to cause him any more pain. But even if she didn't want to cause him pain, he was still struggling to survive. How could he be calm when Kagome was doing that?! Only in his wildest dreams he had Kagome was doing things like that, but for other purposes. Surely she only wanted to help him, but she was so close to him that her hair was close to his nose, and he could smell her scent, a mixture of sakura blossoms and cherries, scents from her shampoo stuff. That scent was the only thing that made his mind go crazy. But not only that made him crazy…everything about Kagome drove him mad: her scent, her eyes, her pretty face, her smile, her voice…and the list could continue. He was jerked from his daydreaming when he felt her small hands on his bare arms. She managed to pull his white kosode too. It was like electricity where the two came in contact. Now he really was loosing it! Then he felt Kagome unwrap the bandage from around his stomach. He could feel her embrace around him to get the end of the fabric. He could fell himself getting hot, until…

-"**OW!** What do you think you're doing, wench?!"

-"So it does hurt!" she said touching the wound.

-"Of course it hurts! Touch a fresh wound and say that it doesn't hurt!"

-"Sorry!" she squeaked.

She began treating the wound, spreading Jinenji's salve on it, and then, wrapping the clean bandage around it.

-"There, that's it! Isn't it better?"

-"Yeah, yeah…"He turned his head away from her, not wanting to see his rose cheeks from before.

-"No…can I see your eyes?"

-"What?" he asked.

-"Your eyes! The burn!"

-"Okay, okay! Just don't yell in my ears!" he yelled back, plastering his ears to his head.

Kagome reached for the bandage around his eyes and began unfolding it. As the number of layers shrunk, her breath hinched and her heart beat wildly. Inuyasha could smell her nervousness, and he knew why she was like that. As she unfolded the last layer of bandage, she dropped the role, and brought her hands to her mouth, tears already in her eyes. Seeing Inuyasha in that state was too much! The burns around Inuyasha's eyes meant only one thing: Inuyasha will be blind if Sango doesn't come back soon with the Dokusan! And a day almost passed!

With a sob, she buried her face in her hands and began crying. Hearing her cry was the only thing that made Inuyasha jump and embracing her.

-"Why are you crying, wench?" he said softly.

-"Because it's my fault you're like this!" she said through sobs.

-"Why the hell do you think that, stupid?!"

-"Because I wanted to stay in the village! If we stayed in the forest, we wouldn't have known about the snake, and you wouldn't have been injured by fighting with him! It's all my fault! I-"

-"Shut up!"

-"But I..."

-I told you to shut up," he said softly, embracing her and moving her in his lap. "It isn't your fault, damnit! I was the one who jumped like an idiot in the fight! It's my fault that I'm like this!"

-"But…"

Inuyasha embraced her tighter.

-"If you say any more bullshit, I'm not gonna save your sorry ass ever again!" he whispered forcefully.

Even if his voice was forceful, Kagome knew that Inuyasha wanted her to be okay. He didn't want her to blame herself for everything. She felt so safe in those arms. She felt like nothing could hurt her when she was protected by them. She could feel his chin on her head, breathing in her scent. His heart was like a racing horse, fast and powerful. She felt herself drifting off to sleep until…

-"I wish I could see you…"she heard next and she immediately forgot sleep. She smiled inwardly. She slowly moved in his lap.

-"Kagome?"

Slowly, not to scare Inuyasha (too much) with her actions, she took his hands, those same hands that could cut a demon in half, and put them on her face. Inuyasha was taken aback by her actions. He felt heat rise in his cheeks, but when he felt that her scent held only trust, his embarrassment evaporated. He slowly traced her features of her face, careful of his claws. He traced her forehead, and then went down the shape of her nose with his thumbs, while his other fingers traced her cheeks bones and her cheeks. When he touched her lips, he froze. Kagome felt heat rise in her cheeks. She didn't know why Inuyasha stopped so suddenly. She couldn't read his features. He was taking more time with her lips, relishing in the softness of them. Without thinking, letting her heart taking control for a second due to the situation she was in, Kagome slowly opened her mouth and kissed the tip of his finger. Only after doing that, she regretted what she did.

_-'You fool! Inuyasha doesn't feel like that about you! He loves Kikyou, not you!!!'_ her mind was screaming.

But Inuyasha had other ideas. When he felt her kiss on the tip of his finger, it sent shivers on his spine.

_-'Did she do what I think she did?!...Yes, she did!' _his mind screamed of joy.

Then, feeling the wave of embarrassment coming from her, he had to do something. He shouldn't have her thinking that her feelings weren't mutual.

Kagome saw a new expression on his face. She couldn't describe it. She felt his hands holding he face in place, and saw his face inching closer.

_-'Is…Is he?'_

Then, her mind went blank as she felt his lips on her ones. It was just a simple kiss but was enough to drive her off the edge of happiness. She closed her eyes, letting her fall deeper into the feeling. Inuyasha held her tighter, wrapping his hands around her, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

_-'She's kissing me back!' _his mind yelled.

Inuyasha was in heaven. Even without his sight, he could see Kagome. Her soul, her heart…he could see everything about her through their kiss.

_-'She is so beautiful'_ he thought.

After a few minutes, they separated for the much needed air.

-"I-Inuyasha…"

-"Keh…I understand if you didn't like it…"Inuyasha turned away from her.

_-'What's wrong with him?! A moment ago he's kissing me, and now he thinks that I didn't like it! Does he think that I could think clearly after __**that**__?!'_

-"Inuyasha…I was surprised! I never thought that you…I thought that you were in love with Kikyou…" she almost whispered.

-"You're right, Kagome." Her heart almost shattered. "I was in love with her, but not anymore. I know I promised that I'll go to hell with her, but that was when I was unconscious. All I have to do for her is to revenge her death and make her rest in peace. I have no obligations for her after that."

Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes. He sensed them and slowly, not to cut her with his claws, he whipped them away.

-"Don't cry, Kagome. I hate it when you cry. It breaks my heart every time I make you cry." His head lowered. "I know I've been an ass for all the times I made you cry…Sorry…"

Wait…The great Inuyasha is apologising?!

-"It's okay, Inuyasha. You don't need to apologise."

His ears lowered more.

-"How could you be so forgiving after all the things I've done to you?! I've called you bad names, I've put you in danger…hell, I've even lost you a couple of times, damnit!"

Kagome looked at him.

-"I dunno…maybe it's because…" She bit her lip in nervousness.

-"Because?"

She looked at him, her eyes shining with hope. Even if he couldn't see them, she knew that he could feel it in her aura.

-"Because…I love you…"

Time stilled. Inuyasha remained speechless. The tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. On his face were hundred of emotions, running like the wind. Kagome could read some of them: disbelieve happiness, confusion…and others.

-"Kagome…I…" he began, but was interrupted by a voice from above.

-"Kagome-chan!"

* * *

**A BIT MORE OF INUxKAG FLUFF 3. TILL NEXT TIME.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT. **


	5. My light in the darkness

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. HE'S THE PROPERTY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

As Inuyasha was about to say something, a voice was heard from above:

-"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome turned from where she heard the voice.

-"Sango-chan!" she said with tears already in her eyes.

Kirara landed on the ground and waited until the passengers on her back were off and transformed into her smaller form. As they landed, Sango immediately ran into her friend's arms and hugged her.

-"Sango-chan, I'm so happy to see you!" Pushing away from her, "Did you make it?"

-"Yes, Kagome-chan, we took the antidote!"

-"Thank-you Sango-chan! You don't know what that means to me!"

-"You don't have to thank me, thank Shippou?"

-"Shippou? Where is he?" Kagome asked, looking around.

-"I think that our little friend went to take a bath…"Miroku said.

-"A bath? Why?" Kagome asked.

-"Well…let's say that he did the dirty job for us…"Sango said. "But enough about that, now we must take care of Inuyasha's eyes before it's too late."

Meanwhile, Miroku came beside Inuyasha.

-"It looks like you have awakened."

-"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed.

-"Those are terrible wounds; I just hope that it will heal, my friend."

_-"I also hope…"_ he thought.

Kagome came beside Inuyasha with Sango's jar that was filled with the Dokusan's antidote.

-"It will sting a little, Inuyasha. Just hang in there a little more."

-"Keh! I had tougher times than a sting, wench!"

Kagome took some salve from the jar and carefully spread it on Inuyasha's eyes. She was really careful not to mess it in the last moment. She saw Inuyasha clench his teeth, knowing that he was in pain. Whipping the rest of the salve from her hands, she began wrapping his eyes in a clean bandage.

-"That does it…Now, how much do we have to wait?" Kagome asked.

-"Until tomorrow morning will be enough for the Dokusan to absorb the last traces of poison. The Dokusan antidote is very powerful."

-"Now, Inuyasha my friend," Miroku began. "You have to take a rest for the Dokusan to take a good effect."

-"I don't need sleep! I can stay awake all night! I…"

-"Please Inuyasha…" Kagome pleaded. "You have to sleep."

Hearing her voice, something couldn't make him say "no".

-"Okay, wench!" he sighed.

Kagome smiled. After a few hours, he was sound asleep. Sango said that the Dokusan has a powerful sleeping effect, and Inuyasha will sleep until morning without awaking. They were left alone for the night, Sango, Miroku and Shippou staying in another place, not far from them, only to give them some private time.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's sleeping form lying in her lap. Rarely did she see him sleeping so deep. Another time she saw him like this was when he slept in her bed.

-_'He looks so peaceful…'_ she smiled, but then her face saddened. _'How could he love me…? He didn't say that, nor would he do it! He is still bounded to Kikyou!' _She shook her head. _'No! He said that he wasn't in love with her!'_ After a time, _'But was it because of the poison? It happened like the time with the Spiderheads…'_

-"Kagome…"

Kagome was stolen from her thoughts when she heard Inuyasha's voice. Looking at him, she saw that he was still sleeping, but moved to find a more comfortable place and snuggled closer to her, breathing in her scent, a smile on his face.

-_'He's talking in his sleep…Is he dreaming about me?'_ she thought, her heart beating faster.

She watched him to see if he reacts somehow, but he did nothing, only slept deeper. Kagome smiled. He's going to be okay. Cradling him in her lap, she let sleep overtake her.

~*~*~*~

The sun rose upon Feudal Japan from behind the mountains, his golden razes warming the earth and waking the entire living.

Kagome's eyes moved as the light reached them. She felt warm and cozy, like having a blanket over her. She pulled the cover closer to her and breathed it in. the smell of forest, clean air and…dog, filled her senses. Dog?

-_'Inuyasha?'_

Slowly, she opened her eyes and the sunlight reached them, making her close them again. She woke up rubbing them. As she tried to get up, something fell off her, making a chill come over her. When she looked at the thing that fell, she saw something red.

_-'Inuyasha's fire-rat haori…'_

Then she realized that she's alone.

-"Where's Inuyasha?" she panicked.

She took his haori and went in search of him. She didn't want to wake her friends, so she went alone.

-"Inuyasha!" she yelled not too loud, Knowing that he will hear her if he was close enough. _'What could have happened to him? Where is he? He should be resting!'_ Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest with worry.

She then arrived at a clearing, facing the sunrise. She covered her eyes from the blinding light, opening them after she adjusted herself. There, at the edge of the cliff, stand a person. He was wearing red haori pants, a white kosode and he had _**silver **_hair. On top of his head were two triangular _**dog ears**_ and in his hand were some white bandages.

-"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome said as tears threatened her eyes.

It was like in slow-motion as the person turned around, opening and revealing _**amber **_orbs. The tears in Kagome's eyes started running down her cheeks as she saw the silver-haired man turning to her.

-"Inuyasha!" she cried as she ran to him, holding his haori in her hands.

Inuyasha opened his arms as she ran into him at full speed, but with his demonic powers, he caught her effortless. He then let her cry on his shoulder, resting one hand behind her head, and one hugging her.

Inuyasha held Kagome's crying form until her sobs turned into small hiccups. He then let her look at him. She saw in his eyes every emotion that went through him: happiness, understanding, thankfulness, and most of all…they held love. She was lost in his enigmatic amber eyes until she felt a clawed hand whipping her tears from her eyes.

-"Are you there, wench?" he said playfully. "I've lost you a moment back there."

She smiled.

-"I just got lost in your eyes, that's all," she said blushing.

-"You don't know how lost I get in _**your**_ eyes, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and held him tighter.

-"I thought that I could never see you again," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "It scared me to death." He pushed her to look at her. "But now I have noting to fear anymore."

He leaned closer, closing the space between them. Kagome recognized that look. Something pulled her to do what her hart wished. She raised on her tip toes. The two meet in a sweet kiss at the half of the distance. At first, it was just a chaste kiss, but in the end it became a full passionate one, their tongues battling for dominance, neither of them giving up. Kagome raises her hand to grab a furry appendage and felt Inuyasha growl in approvement.

-"I should tell you what rubbing my ears do to me, woman…" Inuyasha said in a husky voice.

Kagome immediately retreated her hand, blushing.

-"Don't do that!" he said, taking her hand and putting it back to his ears. "I like it…"

Kagome smiled.

-"Kagome…My dear Kagome…" Inuyasha said lovingly, as he cupped her cheek, Kagome leaning to his touch.

-"I love you so much, Inuyasha."

-"And I love you too, my Kagome. My only light in the darkness."

-"Inuyasha…" she whispered as a few stray tears of happiness rolled on her cheeks.

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, behind a bush, four pairs of eyes were on espionage duty.

-"Finally, we could see some activity between our friends here," Miroku said.

-"It's about time!" squeaked Shippou.

*Mew*

-"I think that they need some time alone," Sango said. "They need it."

-"They really need it…" Miroku said with a lecherous grin.

-"Don't get any ideas, Houshi!"

-"Sango, you misjudge me! I would never think of such things!"

-"Oh yeah? Then what does your hand do on my behind?" Sango said irritated.

-"I told you before, my dear Sango! This hand is cursed!"

-"Cursed is your personality!"

In the end they left, careful not to disturb the couple in love. But they weren't aware of the amber eye that was spying on the moving bush, and the twitching ear that was catching their sounds, the person that had them, too busy with the girl in his arms.

~*~*~*~

-"Well, we'd better get going," Inuyasha said.

-"Yeah, I'm sure that Sango is worried about us for fleeing like this. And we have some explaining to do, too."

-"Well…Let's go…We must see where the rest of the shards are," Inuyasha said with a playful wink.

-"Right!"

And the two went for their camp, holding hands and looking lovingly at eachother from time to time. Until they arrived at the campsite, the other were already around the fire.

-"_**Good**_ morning you two!" Miroku said with his sparkle in his eyes.

-_'Why do I have the strange feeling they know?'_ Kagome thought.

-"Kagome! Where have you been? I saw that you and Inuyasha were gone!"

-"We're fine, Sango-chan!"

Sango turned to Inuyasha.

-"I see that your eyes are healed. Can you see perfectly?"

-"Yeah, Sango. Thanks," He smiled.

-_'Inuyasha thanked me?! Kagome really has an incredible influence on him!'_

-"So, Inuyasha, did you have a great morning?"

-_'They know!' _both Inuyasha and Kagome thought in unison.

-"Yeah, bozu…we did have a great morning! But you? Did you have a good time spying us in the bush?"

Inuyasha turned to them. They freeze.

-"Well…I…um…" Sango stammered.

-"My friend, it's not like that!" Miroku paniked.

-"They made me do it!" Shippou squeaked.

-"Shippou!" Miroku and Sango yelled.

Instead of a fuming hanyou and a blushing miko, they heard Inuyasha in a full-blown laugh and Kagome giggling along.

-"Aren't you mad?" Sango asked unsure.

-"Not a bit, Sango," Kagome said. "At least you speared us of telling about it."

The three sighed relieved.

-"So this means we're safe?" Miroku asked.

-"If you don't say any lecherous bullshit, yeah." Inuyasha said.

-"Well, we must continue the search for the Jewel Shards," Kagome said.

-"Yeah, and that bastard Naraku! H's out there somewhere, and when we'll find him, he's going to pay for everything!"

Our group headed to yet another journey to find Naraku and the Jewel Shards and put an end to his injustices once and for all!

-"Umm…Inuyasha?"

-"What, bozu?

-"Did you and Kagome-sama have a pleasurable time together? *bonk* OW! Why did you do that for?"

-"I told you that you'll pay if you think of lecherous bullshit!"

**THE END

* * *

  
**

**WELL,**** THAT'S ALL. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. ^^**


End file.
